To Tame a Storm
by StormDarkblade
Summary: Kagome decides to bring Inuyasha to school to prove to him that school is hell, and he believes her! Especially when Kagome gets a new girl at her school, things get a little interesting! CANCELLED.
1. The school blues

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own my mystery character, but I really don't think thats an accomplishment... anime sweat-drop

**Full Summary:** Kagome decides to bring Inuyasha to school to prove to him that her life is hell enough as it is, and that she needs to pass the dang (I really don't want to swear) grade so that she can get **out** of school! He doesn't believe her, but when Kagome gets a new girl in her class, things just might get a little interesting!

**Pairings:** Inu/Kag and my character? (Who knows, pairings might change!)

**Alright, on with the story!**

-

Chapter One

Kagome sighed. This was going to be one _long_ day! She had to study for a test, she just didn't know how to tell that to Inuyasha. He would never really register the fact that she had a life, _away_ from the feudal era. Deciding to just tell him now, she sat up and walked over to the sulking hanyou.

Miroku looked at Sango over the fire, both shaking their heads. This was not gonna end very well, they concluded as they covered their ears with their hands.

"Inuyasha. I **_need_** to go back to my time. I have to study for a t-" She was cut off by an enraged hanyou. Swallowing her sentence, she listened to the tantrum.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you even think of going back to your stupid world to go to that school! You're staying here as a shard detector!" Inuyasha screamed out. She was not leaving him. Never.

Kagome leveled her angry gaze to his as she kneeled down. Grabbing his ears, she tweaked them, **hard. **"Listen to me you jerk! I have a more important life than being your god damn shard detector! School bites and I want to get through with it, but if you keep keeping me here I'll have to go through it, **_again!_** "(A/N I made her so that she's in the 12th grade and school does bite, doesn't it?) She then added, "You would never be able to last one day in school!"

Inuyasha grabbed his throbbing ears. "I could last a million days in your school!" He challenged, although he was emmensly freaked out by her furious gaze.

Kagome was about to retort something very evil, but then got a brilliant idea. "Oh really? Well then. How about you come to my era tomorrow, and got to school for a day?" She glanced at his know white/horrified face.

The area was silent then. Crickets chirped their usual annoying noise, birds glided over, and Miroku's hand was scalded by the fire... As Miroku nursed his aching hand, they all waited for an answer. Even Inuyasha himself was waiting for an answer.

_Oh crap. I was just bluffing! What is school anyway?I know you "learn" stuff there but... Oh well, if scrawny, weak little mortals can go through it, I can! _Inuyasha thought very confidently. "I'll do it. I'll go to this stupid 'skool' of yours. Wait, what's it called?" he replied, with a stupid grin on his face as he stretched out his hand for Kagome to shake.

Kagome smiled. "Fine, my school is Reisei High." She replied calmly and shook his hand.

Little did they know, someone was going to make Inuyasha's life miserable at school!

-

A girl with long, thick black hair almost down to her waist and light lilac eyes walked down the street, admiring the scenery and the new school she was going to. _Everyone seems so... happy here. I wish I could be care-free like them._ The girl sighed as she fingered a shard of the Shikon no Tama that was around her neck. It glowed bright pink under her touch.

Storm Darkblade. A 12th grader now going to her new high school. To most people, she looked like a normal 17 year old, but really, she was actually part cat demon, although she hides her true image with a concealment spell. Her mother had died many years ago, and she was now an orphan. She didn't remember much about her family. Her father left when she was 5, disgusted his daughter was a half-demon. All she remembers about her mothers death is that a man held her than began sucking her into hisbody. She then remembers slipping, then hitting her head on a rock. When she woke up, she was in Tokyo Hospital...the future.The doctors then told her that the person who found her found a mirror and a fan near her.It was compact, and was also a gate to the fuedal era, much like the well is one for Kagome.Only she can pass through, and in her spare time, she acts as a a demon slayer for most villages. That was how she stumbled upon the Shikon shard around her neck.

Thinking back on those painful and often weird memories she sighed and looked up at the sky, her hair blowing in the wind (A/N Think of Ep.48 "return to where we first met", when Kagome is sitting on the well). _Kami-sama? Am I odd, or am I just... different?_ The slight rumble of thunder and the heavy rain was her answer, odd. "Thanks." She replied angrily as she ran home. Oh well, she had to get home anyway. She had a long day in front of her, her first day of school at Reisei High.

-

**Author's note:** Should I continue? Delete? You give me some advice! I'm on some major writing block, but I hope I will be able to post the second chapter up tomorrow, as I am working on it! I know the chapter was short, but I will try to make the next chapter longer! Now, click the little purple button on the left and review:)

Thank You!

-Stormi-Chan


	2. Forgetfullness, Chaos and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Storm though!

Matt: And I own Hocaro!  
Me: Matt, Hocaro isn't in this story... I could make him be though... Storm does need a "partner" in crime.  
Matt: Yay! Hocaro is in the story!!! does a creepy little dance around Storm's room  
Me:I said MAYBE! It's too confusing with too many characters... Escpecially with Hocaro the hentai in it. glares at the not-listening hyper 15 year old, hormone deranged guy dancing around her room STOP!!!  
Matt: gulp O-on w-w-with the s-st-story... sits down on her bed, scared to death  
Me:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Storm's POV

Ughh... What is that annoying noise?!? I silently wondered, waking up from my sleep. Groping around my bedside table I found the culprit. My alarm clock.

Shutting it off I opened my eyes. Looking at the clock, the little monsters digital belly read **8:42**. _Oh shit! School starts in 18 minutes!_

Jumping out of bed I ripped open my closet. Taking a red sweater, black shirt and jeans I hurriedly threw them on. I looked around my room. _Where is my god damn backpack, books and school supplies?!!?_ Finding them (A/N under a pile of clothes... ) I quickly picked them up and dashed into the bathroom. I applied a quick amount of lip gloss and I then brushed my teeth. _No time for food... I only have 7 minutes to get to school... Wait? SEVEN MINUTES?!? Ah crap!_

I quickly ran to the door, put on a pair of sneakers, a coat and a scarf, I dashed down the road to school... forgetting my concealment spell necklace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Inyasha! You promised! You must come to school with me!!!" Kagome pleaded. Kagome had to somehow convince her stubborn hanyou to go to school. Ramen always did the trick.... "Inuyasha... I can pack you ramen..." She said very persuasively.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. " 3. " He said stubbornly. Kagome just looked at him oddly. "You have to pack me 3 bags of ramen. Then I will go."

She sighed. "Fine. But we must hurry, school starts in 10 minutes!" Inuyasha muttered a single "Feh." and motioned for her to hop on his back. Taking the invitation, she waved to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede before taking off towards the well.

As they passed through the well, purple 'lights' engulfed them both and soon, they appeared in the wellhouse. Inuyasha hopped out and ran into her house, dropping Kagome off his back rather rudely. "Ow! Osuwari!" She rewarded him.

"Damn! You wench, what the hell was that for?!?" He asked her rather loudly, but was ignored as an anwser. After the spell wore off, he looked at what she was doing, which actually made him quite dizzy.

Running around the house, Kagome quickly grabbed her backpack, 3 bags of ramen, her lunch (A/N her mom packed it for her before she left for work, Souta is already at school and Grandpa is sleeping), and her text books. Then she remembered something. She snatched one of Souta's hats and she then wrote a note pretending to be Inuyasha'a mom, saying that he had to keep his hat on for the day. Running to Inuyasha she slammed the hat on his head, jumped on his back and told him to run to her school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome had just made it in time. Walking into Kagome's school, she quickly introduced Inuyasha to her teacher, explaining that he was a foreign exchange student from Canada (A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist! ) and asked if he could be in all her classes. Her teacher said yes and told her that he could also sit beside her.

"Um, Inuyasha, please take off your hat." Kagome's teacher told him. Kagome then gave Inuyasha's 'fake' note to the teacher. Sensei nodded and told them to find a seat.

Sitting down, Kagome quickly skimmed over school rules, but, it honestly came to no use. Inuyasha was not listening, something felt wrong to him. It felt like another demon was at her school, except, Kagome said there were no demons in her era, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was right outside her school when she noticed some stares. _What, is my fly un-done or something stupid like my bra showing? _As she searched her body and hair, she came across two furry black little ears on her head. _Shit! I forgot my concealment spell!!!!_

Searching around her backpack she found an extra one, a ring. _Oh kami-sama...It's a miracle that I carry a spare!_ Slipping the ring on, her demon image faded, leaving the 'human' Storm behind. Calmly walking into school, ignoring the bewildered stares from a few minutes ago behind, she suddenly stopped. _A demon aura, although weak, like mine, I can feel it. Theres a hanyou at school. I hope... that it's not evil. I must keep my guard up._ She thought as she walked to her homeroom class.

Little did she know, the hanyou would not turn out to be evil, just... annoying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Cliffhanger? Well, maybe. In the next chapter Storm meets Inuyasha, and there will be lot's of suspicious characters. I'm writing the third chapter write now, so it should be posted either later today, or tomorrow. Now, click the little purple button an review, if you do Matt and I will love you lots!

Thanks!

Stormi-Chan and Hocaro-Kun ( Matt ).


	3. The Beginning Of A Demonic Rivalry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Storm... This is getting to be annoying.

Matt: still scared Soo... is Hocaro going to be in the story?  
Me: glares Maybe! God, are you dense?!!?  
Matt: No! I got better than you on our report cards!  
Me: mumbles Shut up! Now, on with the story. goes to beat up Matt  
Matt: AHHHHH!  
Me:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Calmly walking into her homeroom, the aura got real strong. Searching around for the culprit,Storm's eyes locked on a white haired boy. _Hpmh, a hanyou, like me. How pathetic, he's using a hat to cover his ears? Never mind... I'll deal with him later._

Walking up to the teacher, she ignored all the hungry stares from the guys, particulary one brown headed, stupid-looking boy (A/N I wonder who... ). As she got to the teacher, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but is this Math class? If it is, I'm Storm. The new student. I apoligize for being late." Storm politely told the Sensei as she bowed, hoping he wouldn't be mad and that he would sit her beside or at least near the mysterious hanyou so that she could figure out why she had bad vibes about him.

"Class, this is Storm. She is a transfer student from Osaka. Treat her as you would treat others." The sensei told the class as he introduced her. "Storm-San, youmay sit behind Kagome Higurashi. She is the young lady with the green shirt and black pants (A/N oh yes, I forgot, Reisei High is a non-uniform school... I forgot to mention that)." and with that he turned around, writing his name on the board, **Mr. Kiyohiko**.

As Storm walked to her seat, she observed Inuyasha. _Hmmm... What demon is he..._ She 'sniffed' him, finding his scent. _He's dog demon... Wait, DOG DEMON?!? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha observed the odd girl warily. _Feh. She has the aura of a hanyou, like me... I can sense that she is a Cat Demon... Oh Crap! Cat Demon? This is not gonna be good._

"Class, this is Storm. She is a transfer student from Osaka. Treat her as you would treat others." The sensei told the class. _So, her name is Storm... Wait, oh crap. She's sitting right behind Kagome. Is that, an angered aura around her? She must of found out about me. Maybe we can get on her good side..._

"Inuyasha! That girl has a shard around her neck!" Kagome told him as Storm passed by. _Never mind, I'm gonna kill her and take that shard around her neck! _

The tension in the air grew thick as the two hanyous locked eyes.

As Storm passed by Inuyasha he gave her a cold stare. She just hissed back at him. "Cool it Dog-Boy. I'm not in the mood!" She replied coldly as she stared at him. now the air was so cold, the teacher, who didn't even know what was happening, got a shiver down his back. Kagome just sighed, shook her head and put on a bright smile.

"Hello, welcome to our school. My name is Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome told Storm. Storm just nodded her head and sat behind Kagome. _This is gonna be hell._ Kagome sighed as she could feel the tension between the two. _Why does she have a shard around her neck? Don't they only exist in the Fuedal Era? Can she be able to travel there?_ Looking at the mysterious girl behind her, she thought, M_aybe I can become friends with her so I can figure out more..._

"Storm, would you like to become friends? I could show you around Tokyo, also, I can guard you around Inuyasha, he's really evil sometimes, but you get used too it." Kagome asked the girl. Storm looked up a bit surprised. "Sure." was her calm answer. "Great!" Kagome then turned around, and looked at the fuming hanyou. "What's your problem? Is it about that Storm girl? Anyway, we'll talk at break." She assured Inuyasha.

(A/N Inuyasha and Storm don't like each other because they both don't trust each other and stuff. Not to mention, Inuyasha is also confused why there is a hanyou in Kagome's time.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(A/N This is break.)

Kagome looked around the classroom, spotting Inuyasha ready to tackle Storm from behind. She quickly thought of a way to stop him, but before she could whisper "Sit!", Storm whirled around and kicked him in the groin. "Baka." she muttered, "You know I am demon, therefore I have the same reflexes as you. Also, Why. Are. You. Here?!? You do not belong here." She whispered, with poison dripping through every word.

Inuyasha just stared up at her with pain-filled eyes. _That **hurt**._ "Same to you wench. Demons don't live in this era. Also, why do you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel around your neck?" He asked while Kagome just stared with wide eyes. _Inuyasha you baka, you're not to give any suspicions! _Finally giving up, she sighed, grabbed Inu's collar on his shirt (A/N He is wearing modern clothes) and dragged him away, calling, "Storm, ignore him, he's... just being stupid. It's all nonsense!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm was shocked. _How did he know? He must... be from the Fuedal Era... But, how could he get here? I mean, is he from Fuedal Japan, just came through a portal and started to live here, like me? Or is he just visiting... How could he have known about the shikon shards? Wait! There is an Inu-Hanyou roaming Fuedal Japan searching for the Shikon Shards in the company of a Demon Slayer, a Monk, an Kitsune and a girl... from the future! It must be them! Kagome and Inuyasha are them!_ Storm thought furiously through class. As the bell meaning school was over rung, Storm picked up her books and homework and made her way to the famous Duo. Before she got there, she was intercepted by the annoying brunette that was checking her out all during class.

"Hi! I'm Hojo, would you like to go see a movie on Friday?" Hojo asked cheerfully. Storm was not in mood for this, she had to catchInuyasha and Kagomebefore they left the school. She tried to walk away buthe just moved in front of her. She tried this several times before she finally punched him in the face. By the time she looked up again, they were gone. _Blast it!_

Running down the halls, she exited the school, frantically looking around until she spotted them alone near a willow tree. Running up to them she said, "We need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yay! Third Chapter is done! I would have made Chapter Four but since it is Christmas Eve, my mom wants me off of the computer. The Fourth Chapter will probably not be up till maybe Boxing Day. I love this chapter because Storm punches out Hojo! Yay! Go Storm! Sorry my chapters are so short... In the next chapter, Storm confronts Kagome and Inuyasha and they all travel to the fuedal era. Lot's of flirting, confrontation and arguments to come! Click the little purple button and review now!

Stormi-Chan and Hocaro-Kun


	4. Sesshoumaru, the Ice Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha... This is getting to be really aggravating!!!

Ok, sorry that I haven't update in a long time! It's just my computer crashed and then I lost all my files that I had, which included Chapter 4 and 5! Today I hope I can get both chapters up, it's just hard because right now, while I'm writing, my sister is playing _Pokemon; Ruby version_. sighs She's got the volume on full blast! Anyways, let's "start" the story!

Nikki: is playing Ruby Red Hmmm....  
Me: Here, let me help you.  
Nikki: hisses Get Lost!  
Me: O.O backs away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: _Running down the halls, she exited the school, frantically looking around until she spotted them alone near a willow tree. Running up to them she said, "We need to talk."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned around abrubtly from where they had been walking, to see an angry Storm confront her. "Storm? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow raised as Inuyasha just growled in the background. He didn't trust her, and now, was the time to ask where she got the shard from.

Pointing an accusing finger at Storm, heasked crossly, "Wench! Why do you have the shikon shard around your neck? I can feel that you have a demon aura, and I'm going to see just how great a half-demon you are,by stealing back our shard!". With that, his hand went to his hilt, ready to draw at any sudden action.

Smirking, Storm raised her hands dramatically. "A fight? Me? Against you, Dog-Boy? Hah!" She opened her violet eyes and looked directly at him, still smirking and replied, "I would normally accept your challenge, but we **are** in the middle of civiliazation, where we could be put in jail, unlike the Fuedal Era."

Kagome watched all of this silently. _Why does she have the jewel shard? Could it be she's from Inuyasha's world? But, don't I only have a portal to their world?_ Curious, she looked at Storm and asked her, "Storm, ignore Inuyasha and answer this. Who are you _really_ and why do you have a shard?" Storm just looked at her and sighed. Looking around, seeing many people, she shook her head and told her, "Take me to your house, and I'll explain, everything."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...... and then I met you guys, and here we are now." Storm told them. Kagome looked shocked and Inuyasha looked thoughtful.

"So you are a half-breed, a human mother and a demon father, that was born in the Fuedal Era, and lived there for 2 years until your parents stumbled upon a portal to the future, where they later died. But that still doesn't explain why you have that jewel shard around your neck!" Inuyasha reported angrily, slamming his fist down on the eable. Storm justlooked calm.

"Dog-Boy? I said I worked as a "demon slayer" if you will, and executed many demons. One hunt I stumbled upon a fair powerful one, and found the jewel shard embedde in it's body. I know you are trying to collect them, as I believe you live in the same village I do when I'm there, and I want to j---" She was cut off by Kagome.

"You live in Kaede's village? Right beside Inuyasha'a forest? How come we have never seen you?" Kagome asked. Storm just looked at her, pondering how her life got so bad she had to sit with an annoying hanyou and a hyper 16 year old.

"Yes, you haven't seen me because I live on the other side of the village and try to disguise my self as many humans do not take a liking to me. Anyway, as I was saying, I want to join your group becuase---" Yet again she was cut off, but this time by Inuyasha.

"**What?!?** There is no way I'm letting a... a... cat in my group!!! NO WAY!" He declared, the very image of a spoiled kid, nose up high and everything. His pride wouldn't stay up there for long before Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

**CRASH!**

Storm looked down at the crater in the floor, hand on her hips. After about a minute, she looked up at Kagome. "That's useful, mind teaching me that?" Then, shaking her head, she looked over at the wellhouse. "Let's go, before Dog-Boy kills us!"

Running to the wellhouse, both girls looked back at the scene behind them and laughed as they jumped into the well, hearing Inuyasha scream, "Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the well, Storm stiffened. There was a demon coming there way, wait, 2. Along with a human. Helping Kagome out of the well, she asked her, "Jewel Shard?" Kagome just shook her head. "No, not one."

Growling, Storm told Kagome to stay put, and walked out farthur into the clearing. Taking off her ring, her concealment spell broke. Everything came back to her sharply, and she stumbled back while Kagome squealed in the backround, "Your ears! They're so kawaii!"

Blinking a few times to refocuse her eyes, she looked around and came eye to eye with a cold looking demon that looked like Inuyasha. The man, had a toad demon with him and a human girl.

The man turned his eyes to her. Storm glared back, defiant. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked protectivly, reaching for the fan hidden in her sleeve. Whipping it out, she faced him, waiting for an answer.

"I do not need to answer you." He replied, drawing Toukijin and lunging at her, she dodged, barely. Jumping back she faneed her fan to it's extended state and brought it down in a vertical sweep, crying out, "Dance of Flame!" With the final cry, bursts of flame fanned out and shot towards him.

Bringing Toukijin up, he blocked most of her bursts, the others singeing his clothes. After they subsided he ran at her, bringing Toukijin down in a fatal sweep that would have cost her life if she hadn't lunged to the left. Flipping her fan back together, she pointed it up, then brought it down, crying, "Thunder Dance!" which brought a bolt of lightning down to strike him.

After it striking him, but barely doing any damage, he thrusted the sword in, and caught her on her left arm. She fell down with a pain filled cry, looking up at her, rather handsome opponent, before he brought down the killing blow. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to strike....

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, right before picking Storm up and bringing her to kagome, who was notching an arrow to her bow and taking aim. Shooting the arrow, it was engulfed in a pink light, and hit Sesshoumaru on his right shoulder, at the same time Inuyasha's attack hit, making him staggar back.

Sesshoumaru then straightened, and told them, "I'll deal with you later." before turining and walking back the way he came, calling out, "Rin! Jaken!" .

Watching them walk away, she growled. She almost had the bastard too! Holding her wounded arm, she got up and sat on the rim of the well, where Kagome wrapped it up in a spare sweater she had. making sure it was secure, she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. Storm just looked at the direction Sesshoumaru had left, cursing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked up at her master and gasped, he was bleeding! "Master Sesshoumaru! You're bleeding!"

Jaken looked at the human girl and retorted, "Of course he is! He was just in a battle, or are your human eyes to dull to see that?!?" Rin looked at him reproachfully, "I was not talking to you Master Jaken! Milord? Aren't you going to bandage it?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "I have no need to Rin, I am a full-blooded demon, remeber? Unlike those 2 worthless half-breeds... I heal faster." Stopping in his tracks, he then said, "We will make camp here. Jaken, look after Ah-Un. Rin, you may do as you like, as long as you stay near, and I will find food." And with that, he left.

While Jaken was grumbling, Rin wandered off until she found a meadow. Rin gasped at what she saw. "Wow! There are so many flowers here! Red, blue, purple, yellow! Master Sesshoumaru will love these new flowers!" As she sat down in the middle of the meadow, she hummed to herself a song she heard awhile back in one of the villages they had passed. Happily content, she worked away on her new necklace, free of all cares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm looked at Inuyasha and asked, " Who was he? Do you know him?" Looking at their guilty faces she knew she was right.

"That was Sesshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's older half brother, who is pure demon." Kagome said softly, looking at the ground. Inuyasha just "Feh'd".

"Stop talking about him and let's go back to Kaede's, they're probably waiting for us." Inuyasha told them as he started to walk the way to the village. Kagome and Storm just followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Okay, that was not very good of a chapter, but oh well . I'm not the best person at writing fighting scenes, not too mention it's 2:43am right now.... I'll try to update tomorrow... Hopefully If you have any questions about Storm, just ask me or check my profile. Ok?  
Please Review! I feel so un-loved! T.T

-Storm


	5. Sesshoumaru, the Ice Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha... This is getting to be really aggravating!

Ok, sorry that I haven't update in a long time! It's just my computer crashed and then I lost all my files that I had, which included Chapter 4 and 5! Today I hope I can get both chapters up, it's just hard because right now, while I'm writing, my sister is playing _Pokemon; Ruby version_. sighs She's got the volume on full blast! Anyways, let's "start" the story!

Nikki: is playing Ruby Red Hmmm...  
Me: Here, let me help you.  
Nikki: hisses Get Lost!  
Me: O.O backs away

-

Flashback: _Running down the halls, she exited the school, frantically looking around until she spotted them alone near a willow tree. Running up to them she said, "We need to talk."_

-

Kagome turned around abrubtly from where they had been walking, to see an angry Storm confront her. "Storm? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, one eyebrow raised as Inuyasha just growled in the background. He didn't trust her, and now, was the time to ask where she got the shard from.

Pointing an accusing finger at Storm, heasked crossly, "Wench! Why do you have the shikon shard around your neck? I can feel that you have a demon aura, and I'm going to see just how great a half-demon you are,by stealing back our shard!". With that, his hand went to his hilt, ready to draw at any sudden action.

Smirking, Storm raised her hands dramatically. "A fight? Me? Against you, Dog-Boy? Hah!" She opened her violet eyes and looked directly at him, still smirking and replied, "I would normally accept your challenge, but we **are** in the middle of civiliazation, where we could be put in jail, unlike the Fuedal Era."

Kagome watched all of this silently. _Why does she have the jewel shard? Could it be she's from Inuyasha's world? But, don't I only have a portal to their world?_ Curious, she looked at Storm and asked her, "Storm, ignore Inuyasha and answer this. Who are you _really_ and why do you have a shard?" Storm just looked at her and sighed. Looking around, seeing many people, she shook her head and told her, "Take me to your house, and I'll explain, everything."

-

"... and then I met you guys, and here we are now." Storm told them. Kagome looked shocked and Inuyasha looked thoughtful.

"So you are a half-breed, a human mother and a demon father, that was born in the Fuedal Era, and lived there for 2 years until your parents stumbled upon a portal to the future, where they later died. But that still doesn't explain why you have that jewel shard around your neck!" Inuyasha reported angrily, slamming his fist down on the eable. Storm justlooked calm.

"Dog-Boy? I said I worked as a "demon slayer" if you will, and executed many demons. One hunt I stumbled upon a fair powerful one, and found the jewel shard embedde in it's body. I know you are trying to collect them, as I believe you live in the same village I do when I'm there, and I want to j-" She was cut off by Kagome.

"You live in Kaede's village? Right beside Inuyasha'a forest? How come we have never seen you?" Kagome asked. Storm just looked at her, pondering how her life got so bad she had to sit with an annoying hanyou and a hyper 16 year old.

"Yes, you haven't seen me because I live on the other side of the village and try to disguise my self as many humans do not take a liking to me. Anyway, as I was saying, I want to join your group becuase-" Yet again she was cut off, but this time by Inuyasha.

"**What?** There is no way I'm letting a... a... cat in my group! NO WAY!" He declared, the very image of a spoiled kid, nose up high and everything. His pride wouldn't stay up there for long before Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

**CRASH!**

Storm looked down at the crater in the floor, hand on her hips. After about a minute, she looked up at Kagome. "That's useful, mind teaching me that?" Then, shaking her head, she looked over at the wellhouse. "Let's go, before Dog-Boy kills us!"

Running to the wellhouse, both girls looked back at the scene behind them and laughed as they jumped into the well, hearing Inuyasha scream, "Kagome!"

-

Getting out of the well, Storm stiffened. There was a demon coming there way, wait, 2. Along with a human. Helping Kagome out of the well, she asked her, "Jewel Shard?" Kagome just shook her head. "No, not one."

Growling, Storm told Kagome to stay put, and walked out farthur into the clearing. Taking off her ring, her concealment spell broke. Everything came back to her sharply, and she stumbled back while Kagome squealed in the backround, "Your ears! They're so kawaii!"

Blinking a few times to refocuse her eyes, she looked around and came eye to eye with a cold looking demon that looked like Inuyasha. The man, had a toad demon with him and a human girl.

The man turned his eyes to her. Storm glared back, defiant. "Who are you and why are you here?" She asked protectivly, reaching for the fan hidden in her sleeve. Whipping it out, she faced him, waiting for an answer.

"I have no need to answer you, half-demon." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. Storm glared back defiant. How dare he judge her by looks? "Shut up! You have no right to judge who I am! You are familiar, but I know, you are not my father. Father would never even look at me or Ma!" She told him, baring her fangs.

He glanced at her, slightly surprised. _Who is she? She looks an awful lot like Kagura... and me. She can't be... I thought I left her for dead! She does look slightly like her... _"What is your name? Answer me." She looked at him. "Storm. Storm Darkblade." His breath caught in his throat. Could it be? "But Darkblade is not your true last name, is it not?"

She looked at this man. How dare he pry into her life? "No it is not. I do not remember my last name. Mother alwasy told me it was not important. But... Mother is dead now. I'm all alone. Without a name, without a place in the world." She could feel hot tears racing down her cheek. "Why am I telling you this? You. Are. Not... WELCOME!" She cried out, holding her head in anguish. As she did so, a burst of energy raced towards him. He jumped, the energy missing him nearly.

Landing near Rin, who had a worried look on her face, he told them, "Come," and began to walk away. He heard Storm whisper, "You will not get away..." He then heard the rip of her fan, then, "Fuujin no Mai." Jumping to the left, he turned around and saw many blades rush toward him, a few catching his shoulder.

Kagome looked at her in amazement. _How did she know that attack? No time for that now, I just need to find out where Inuyasha is!_ At that moment he jumped out of the well and landed beside her. "What's Storm doing fighting him?" He asked crossly, watching as she cried out, "Kaji no Mai!" and a burst of Fire sped off towards his brother. (A/N Does Kaji no Mai even make sense? It's just supposed to mean Dance of Fire.)

Jumping yet again away from her attacks, he picked Rin up, and ran away, leaving Jaken face to face wth an enraged hanyou. "Wait for me mi'lord!" Jaken cried out, running after the way his master went.

Storm collapsed to the ground. Looking up, she wondered, _Why do I feel as if I know him? Why?_

-

Rin looked up at her master and gasped, he was bleeding! "Master Sesshoumaru! You're bleeding!"

Jaken looked at the human girl and retorted, "Of course he is! He was just in a battle, or are your human eyes to dull to see that?" Rin looked at him reproachfully, "I was not talking to you Master Jaken! Milord? Aren't you going to bandage it?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "I have no need to Rin, I am a full-blooded demon, remeber? Unlike those 2 worthless half-breeds... I heal faster." Stopping in his tracks, he then said, "We will make camp here. Jaken, look after Ah-Un. Rin, you may do as you like, as long as you stay near, and I will find food." And with that, he left.

While Jaken was grumbling, Rin wandered off until she found a meadow. Rin gasped at what she saw. "Wow! There are so many flowers here! Red, blue, purple, yellow! Master Sesshoumaru will love these new flowers!" As she sat down in the middle of the meadow, she hummed to herself a song she heard awhile back in one of the villages they had passed. Happily content, she worked away on her new necklace, free of all cares.

-

Storm looked at Inuyasha from her place on the groundand asked, " Who was he? Do you know him?" Looking at their guilty faces she knew she was right.

"That was Sesshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's older half brother, who is pure demon." Kagome said softly, looking at the ground. Inuyasha just "Feh'd".

"Stop talking about him and let's go back to Kaede's, they're probably waiting for us." Inuyasha told them as he started to walk the way to the village. Kagome and Storm just followed him.

-

**Author's Note:** Okay, that was not very good of a chapter, but oh well . I'm not the best person at writing fighting scenes, not too mention it's 2:43am right now... I'll try to update tomorrow... Hopefully If you have any questions about Storm, just ask me or check my profile. Ok?  
Please Review! I feel so un-loved! T.T

Edit: All right, I have a new plot, therefor I changed Ch.1 and this chapter a bit. How does Storm know Kagura's attack? Why does she think Fluffy is familiar? Well, it'll pretty much explain itself in the next chapter. O.K? Good.

-Storm


End file.
